The Angry Video Game Nerd Vs Slashers
The Nerd has fought the Slashers before, but could he bring them all down in a real fight? Today, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Kreuger, Michael Myers, and Leatherface try for revenge! 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE The AVGN is sitting in his uncle's house, located on Elm Street, in Houston Texas. It's Haloween, which also somehow fell on a Friday the Thirteenth, and on account of that incredibly memorable occasion, he decides to pop in an incredibly rare game. Freddy Vs Jason Vs Michael Myers Vs Leatherface, for SNES. "Fuck. No way. This is impossible." The Nerd is absoulutely awestruck. The game was a clone of Shaq Fu, exept with reskinned characters made to look like the four classic slashers. "No way. No one would ever copy that game. It was one of the worst SNES fighters ever made. How could anyone ever clone ''it? Shit. I'm in trouble now. So far, every single time I have tried to play a game with a serial killer in it, that motherfucker has shown up to try to kill me, or worse, force me to play the game. Just one at a time was hard enough, but if they ''all ''show up... I'm in trouble. Guys, I gotta go." The Nerd got up and rushed outside, allready hearing the sound. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma. "Goddamn it, that means Jason is here. Well, I took him down easily enough the first time. Maybe it'll be just as easy this time. So I gotta go over their weaknesses. Jason- the NES Zapper. Check, I allways have it on me." The AVGN pulled out the trademark gun from his back pocket. "Alright, I'm good there. Now, Freddy- the Power Glove. Check. If my glove is better then his, I can always take him down." The Nerd reached down, picked up the Power Glove, and strapped it to his wrist. "Good, ok, next is Leatherface- objects on the ground, he can't get past them. Check." The AVGN simply knocked over a couple of shelves and objects, leaving the floor strewn with obstructions. "Finally, there's Myers. I guess I just have to beat him down, but the Atari 2600 controlers and the bag of shit helped last time, so I'll use them too." Our plucky hero walked over to his Atari console and grabbed two of the controlers, before picking up a bag and dropping his pants, taking a dump into it and keeping it for later. "Alright, I'm good to go. Bring it on, motherfuckers!" He was just in time, too, as just then he saw a chainsaw burst through the wall, and heard Freddy's supernatrual voice ring out. "Ha, ha, fuckface, I think you'll see we aren't as easy to take down as before. So come on, bitch! Come at me!" Leatherface burst through the wall as the Nerd realized that Jason was coming in behind him and Michael Myers was coming from the front of his hall. "Ok, let's do this. Yeah! Look over your shoulder! FIGHT!!! WIP